Touch screen is an induction device which can receive touch input signals. The touch screen brings a brand new look to information exchanges and becomes a very appealing new information exchange device. The development of the touch screen technology has drawn a widespread attention from global information media field, and has become an emerged sunrise high-tech industry in optoelectronics industries.
A conductive layer is an essential part of the touch screen. Currently, the conductive layer of the touch screen is Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) formed on an insulative substrate mainly through processes of vacuum plating and graphical etching. The graphical etching not only has high requirements in process and equipment, but also wastes a lot of ITO material during etching, and produces large amounts of industrial waste containing heavy metals.